jose the hedgehog
by josexxparra
Summary: esta historia no es de sonic x es una historia que cree a base de los personajes de sonix ninguno sale en esta historia, todos los personajes usados son representados con su morfología pero son creaciones independientes de distintas personas


**José de hedgehog**

**Obra Dedicada espacialmente a ****Marisol Aragones López****, gracias por toda tu ayuda eres la mejor, espero que te guste. **

**Primero que todo tengo que informar que los personajes de esta obra son representados al estilo de los de Sonic X, pero son propias creaciones de las siguientes personas **

Advertencia: los personajes en esta obra son parecidos a los de sonic x solo en su fisiología y los personajes son una colaboración de mis amigos que también al igual que yo hacen dibujos, animaciones e historias. Sonic x no me pertenece, le pertenece a SEGA, si me perteneciera ya hubieran visto esta historia en la televisión.

Personajes de la obra:

José the hedgehog: creado por José Parra

Mari the CAT: creado por Marisol Aragones López

Dr. Garmín : creado por José Parra

Ken The Echidna: creado por Kendry Urdaneta

Leo the CAT: creado por José Parra

Capitulo I: el origen:

_**Volver a la vida **_

José nació hace diecisiete años hasta la fecha pero, técnicamente solo ha vivido cuatro años de los cuales el es consiente, su vida fue cruelmente arrebatada por el destino, en un fatal accidente que le arrebato a sus padres y su vida dejándolo a el en un profundo coma del cual despertó hace tres años, pero cuando despertó nunca se imagino despertar solo sin nadie que lo acompañase, nadie que lo cuide o cualquiera que se tomase la molestia de velar por el, en su mente el ve las lagunas mentales de los escasos recuerdo del accidente que habitan de su mente, y de los que aun no ha descubierto que poseía. El sabia que había una razón en especial para que el despertase de ese profundo sueño y de el fuera el único sobreviviente de ese suceso. Algo especial…

El al estar literalmente solo en el mundo en su corta edad en la que es consiente, nadie se fija en el, las personas lo evaden y lo juzgan sin siquiera darse la molestia de conocerlo, y los demás simplemente lo ignoran.

En su mente se pregunta constantemente ¿porque pasa esto, no les e echo mal a nadie para que me traten de esta forma? El nunca desistió de la idea de que su familia estaba bien en alguna parte buscándolo a el. Y eso lo motivaba a seguir a adelante, pero el pensamiento de que algún día irían a buscarlo y las Esperanzas de que algún día lo encontraran se iban desvaneciendo de su mente con el tiempo. En sus dos primeros años, después de haber despertado del coma exactamente en el segundo aniversario del día en que despertó, armándose de valor decide darse a el mismo como regalo de cumpleaños no quedarse mas tiempo sufriendo y decide que si su familia no llegaría a el, el si llegaría a su familia. El dice que el día en que despertó es su cumpleaños debido a que su verdadera fecha de nacimiento es desconocida incluso para el mismo. El es orgulloso, sincero, odia las injusticias hacia otros y se enfada con facilidad al ver las cosas injustas de este mundo, el quiere encontrar un lugar en donde no sea juzgado sin razón y sea comprendido, un lugar donde pueda ser como los demás.

Su único recuerdo de antes del accidente, es que ve a su padre jugando con el y a su madre viendo jugar a distancia, a veces despierta pensando si ese maravilloso recuerdo será real o será solo una fantasía producida por su mente, lo único que tiene es una cruz de plata que siempre lleva colgada al cuello ese es su único tesoro. Sus únicos amigos son ken The Echidna y Leo the CAT, ellos son los únicos que se alejaron de los prejuicios de las demás persona y se tomaron la molestia de conocer a José, pero una ves que lo conocieron se volvieron amigos por una de las muchas casualidades de la vida.

Al llegar su tercer año en el cual se encontraba consiente el estaba en el parque un día de primavera, ve a su alrededor y no estaba notando tanto el paisaje, que en ese momento era muy bello sus ojos enfocan a las parejas y de pronto siente un raro sentimiento se sentía como con ganas de encontrar ese alguien especial que compartiera sus sentimientos, a lo lejos ve una hermosa silueta sola apoyándose de espaldas a un árbol sin compañía alguna a su alrededor y el siente esa emoción de que tiene que ir a donde esta esa misteriosa figura, el sin poder diferenciar quien es trata de acercarse pero justo en ese momento es golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza por un balón que era de unos chicos que se encontraban jugando cerca de hay, cae al suelo y pierde el conocimiento por unos minutos, después se levanta escuchando disculpas de los chicos que lo golpearon, no les presta mucha atención y va corriendo hacia donde de encontraba esa bella figura pero al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba, se empieza a sentir un poco mal por no poder conocerla y se va a su casa escuchando música por todo el camino al llegar hay no sabe porque razón necesitaba conocer a esa persona de esa forma tan desesperada y decide llamar a sus amigos los cuales solo le dicen que esta enamorado, el solo les decía que dejaran de jugar que el no creía en eso, pero ellos concuerdan los dos que cuando vuelva a ver a esa persona le va a pasar lo mismo. De hay surgen nuevos enigmas para su mente.

Capitulo II: amigos:

_**Los mejores amigos se ríen de las cosas que a ellos mismo les suceden**_

Es de mañana y José se acaba de levantar muy temprano, voltea hacia su mesa de noche y toma su celular y pensando en su mente. Hoy es sábado, creo que llamare a ken y Leo para que salgamos hoy.

José: si, eso hare

En casa de ken se oye sonar su teléfono: ring ring ring. Hasta que contesta y dice:

Ken: halo, José que quieres tan temprano

José: ah nada quería preguntarte si querías que saliéramos un rato por la ciudad, tal ves al centro comercial o al árcade no se

Ken: ¡que!, pero si son las 6:00 AM acaso estas loco o que, hoy es sábado

José: si pero ya sabes que no me gusta dormir tanto

Ken: bueno déjame prepararme y paso por tu casa mas tarde, llama a Leo y avísale

José: ok te veo luego

En casa de José

José: bueno es hora de prepararme o voy a avisarle a leo antes de que se me olvide

Llama por teléfono a leo quien le contesta de la siguiente manera:

Leo: si diga

José: oye Leo ¿quieres salir por ahí?

Leo: ¡que! a esta hora

José: no, digo mas tarde ya sabes los tres tú, ken y yo

Leo: ah ok pasen por mí mas tarde entonces

José se levanta de la cama y se mueve caminando hacia la sala, enciende el estéreo y realiza su hora diaria de ejercicios, sube el volumen al máximo, después a las 7:00 se va duchar toma una ducha y luego se va a poner algo de ropa a su closet, abre las puertas del closet y dice

José: ¿que me pongo?

mira la ropa pensando que ponerse es una difícil decisión debido a que toda su ropa completamente igual, a el no le gusta mucha variedad en su vestuario, una que otra prenda que es diferente y dice

José: hoy te toca a ti

Señalando lo que se iba a poner. Baja hasta la cocina como vive solo tiene que prepararse el desayuno que para los sábados siempre come panquecas de desayuno, después de comer sale de la casa y casi en sincronía estaba llegando ken y se saludan

Ken: hola que tal

José: hola ya sabes lo mismo de siempre

Ken: y que vamos a hacer hoy

José: no se, solo paseemos por el parque un rato y después vemos en el camino

Ken: bueno, vamos a pasar por Leo que esta de camino

Los dos salen en camino a la casa de Leo quien ya tenia un rato esperando en el frente de su casa

Leo: hola, ya se estaban tardando

Ken: pero si todavía es muy temprano

José: hola Leo, oye vamos al parque un rato

Leo: y que esperamos vamos

Cuando el trió se reúne para salir para alguna parte normalmente se van para todos lados menos para donde pensaban ir desde un principio. Los chicos cuando van a mitad de camino para llegar al parque deciden ir mejor al teatro a ver a la orquesta a ensayar y oír un poco de buena música, la orquesta normalmente práctica dentro del teatro con las puertas cerradas, pero José conoce una forma de entrar de todos modos. El les dice que tienen que entrar por el lado este que es el área del estacionamiento que tiene una escalera que lleva hacia los balcones de arriba, al estar hay oyen a los músicos tocar algo de música clásica. Claro que algo tenia que pasar, resulta que ken no es fanático de la música clásica y es rara la ocasión en que no se queda dormido en la silla y comienza a roncar de forma muy fuerte tanto que lo escuchan los músicos que estaban abajo en la tarima y uno de los músicos dice:

Músico: oigan que hacen allá arriba el teatro esta cerrado, salgan de inmediato

Leo: nos vieron corran muchachos

Leo: ken despiértate siempre tienes que quedarte dormido

Ken: ah que, que paso

José: corre, nos vámonos

Al salir de hay corriendo debido a que los músicos estaban furiosos deciden ir al árcade un rato, al llegar juegan con la maquina que tenia el juego de rock band. Al estar juagando dice ken:

Ken: vamos José mueve esa guitarra, para ti debería de ser fácil tu ya tocas una guitarra real

José: lo siento es que hoy estoy un poco distraído

Leo: bueno presta a tención que vamos a perder

José: vale tranquilo que eta es mi parte favorita. Si puntuación máxima, soy el mejor

Otros 5 juegos después

José: bueno vamos a almorzar

Ken: si, yo también tengo hambre

Leo: vale, yo invito esta vez

José: que estará pasando en el cielo que tu vas a invita hoy

Leo: nada, es solo que quiero invitarlos a comer hoy

Ken: bueno, yo no me quejo

José: no si, ¿por que te vas a quejar acaso?

Leo: valla siento un ligero toque de sarcasmo por aquí

José: Bueno vale, vamos a almorzar

Leo: bueno vamos, yo invito que ¡ken paga!

Ken: oye ¿que? ¿Como?

Leo: lo ciento ya es tarde para cambiar de opinión

José: jajaja vamos

Y salen hay los tres amigos lanzando carcajadas por todo el camino, al llegar hay comen hablan un rato y después de pagar la cuenta le dice Leo a ken:

Leo: toma te regreso tu cartera

Ken: ¿que ósea que yo al final page el almuerzo?

José: para que preguntas lo obvio ¡jajaja!

Ken: ¡Leo te matare!

Leo: alcánzame primero

salen de hay, claro como era de esperarse ken persiguiendo e Leo por todo el camino y José viendo lo que pasaba y riendo hasta que Leo se tropieza con la raíz de un árbol y se cae al suelo, lo que le da a ken oportunidad de alcanzarlo y le dice:

Ken: eso te mereces por tomar mi cartera

Leo: si jajaja

José: jajaja jajaja hay no puedo mas que risa

Ken lo ve con ojos de furia pero en seguida se empieza a reír igual que Leo y José

José: oigan vamos al parque a jugar futbol un rato

Leo: bien vale no tengo ningún problema con eso

Ken: si vamos

Luego de un partido amistoso en el cual el que se lucio y jugo mejor fue Leo deciden quedarse a contemplar el parque y ver también que pasaba por el parque, Leo y ken se sienta en la base de un árbol que estaba al lado del camino, mientras que José se trepa a arriba del árbol para tener una mejor vista del paisaje y escuchar música con su MP3. Pasa un rato así hasta que ken recordando que fue en ese mismo parque que se conocieron hace ya unos dos años, le jala los audífonos a José y le dice que si se acurda de cómo se conocieron y José le dice:

José: claro que si, me acurdo como si fuera ayer. Fue hace ya dos años y en ese momento me encontraba solo de forma literal sin amigos sin saber por que, ustedes en ese momento se acercaron a mí y me preguntaron que pro que la gente me evadía, yo les respondí que no lo sabia pero ustedes tuvieron la amabilidad de invitarme a jugar, lo que nos hiso pasar toda la tarde jugando. En ese momento me sentía tan feliz cuando los dos se fueron un auto paso muy rápido y casi los atropella, pero reacciones rápido y salte para lanzarlos fuera de peligro, y desde hay somos los mejores amigos.

Leo: si es cierto yo también me acuerdo pero como fue que pudiste moverte tan rápido en eso entonces tu estabas lejos de nosotros y todo paso tan rápido que es casi imposible que nos hubieras salvado en ese momento

Ken: bueno y como te imaginas que estamos aquí y ahora si el no nos salvo no había mas nadie en eso entonces, el parque estaba solo

Leo: si, pero no me explico como así también fue cuando hubo ese robo en el centro comercial, como fue que te moviste tan rápido para poder quitarle el arma a ese ladrón y golpearlo si tu eras el que estaba mas lejos estabas casi a 10 metros y en un segundo pudiste acabar con ese ladrón

Ken: si es cierto como fue que lo hiciste

José: de que hablan están locos o que solo pasó y reaccione casi por instinto tubo que haber sido una descarga de adrenalina o algo así

Ken: pero una descarga de adrenalina no da esos efectos tan potentes

Leo: si José cual es tu secreto

José: ningún secreto ustedes dos conocen toda mi vida ya se las e contado

Leo: pero no sabemos nada de ti de antes de estos últimos tres años

José: ya les había dicho que mi vida son solo estos tres años, por que no recuerdo el resto por ese maldito coma en el cual me encontraba

Ken: vale no te enojes solo queríamos saber

Leo: si era solo curiosidad nada mas, oye ya se esta haciendo tarde asique me voy a mi casa nos vemos mañana

José y Ken: si hasta luego que te valla bien

Se despiden y José le dice a ken que si quiere ir al gimnasio un rato para practicar un rato un pequeño combate amistosa y ken le dice que si. Al llegar hay se van para el área del octágono y comienzan a pelear ken es mejor con los buenos golpes de mano debido a que es boxeador aficionado, pero José es mas rápido y potente con las pierna asique es un pelea muy reñida. En donde esta vez gana José y le dice que fue pura suerte.

Se van cada uno a sus respectivas casas y José al llegar dice en vos alta por fin llegue, toma su guitarra y se pone a tocar toda la noche interpretando tiernas baladas románticas, lo que en José no es normal por que prefiere tocar rock o pop. José ve a su alrededor y dice:

José: esta casa es tan grande y estoy solo aquí

Deja salir un gran suspiro y piensa

José: ah, como quisiera tener alguien con quien compartir esta casa o mejor aun encontrar a mi familia, pero voy a tener que resignarme por hoy. Pero estoy seguro que mañana será un nuevo día.

Al irse a acostar solo puede pensar en aquella silueta que vio hace tiempo en el parque, tratando de hacer memoria y recordar como era en su mente recuerda una cola, cabello negro y el resto es muy confuso. Ni siquiera se porque se me vino ese pensamiento a la mente, será mejor que me valla a dormir.

Ala mañana siguiente como ya era rutina José se levanta muy temprano y va a hacer ejercicios le baña, se viste y desayuna, se dirige hacia el sofá para ver un poco de televisión, pero al ver que daban nada bueno la apaga y decide ir un rato a pasear al parque en el cual solo había gente trotando y haciendo ejercicio debido a que era muy temprano, pero a el solo le gustaba quedarse encima de un árbol para observar todo sin que nadie lo moleste, así puede ver los arbole las aves, las flores y todas las personas que por hay pasaban. Mas tarde a lo lejos puede observar a el grupo de Brey-dance y se acerca para ver mejor, hasta que una de las chicas que se encontraba bailando hay también lo llama y le dice:

Bailarina: oye tú, el que esta en el árbol quieres bailar

José: ¿quien? Yo

Bailarina: Si tú

Al ver que José se quedo algo pensativo sin responder el uno de los chicos que eran del grupo de Brey-dance

Bailarín: déjalo no sabe bailar

Bailarin2: si no puede bailar déjalo allá en los arboles

José: oye y si puedo bailar, es solo que

Bailarina: pues baja de ahí y baila

José: Esta bien lo hare

José baja del árbol y comienza a bailar, para el no es ningún problema hasta es bueno después de ver a los bailarines pudo copiar varios pasos y movimientos, unas canciones después el grupo de Brey-dance le dicen:

Bailarina: valla si que eres bueno deberías unirte al grupo

Bailarín: si, entra al grupo vale y serás parte del equipo

José: gracias pero, no es lo mío

Bailarín: vale tú te lo pierdes

Después de eso José decide visitar el gimnasio en adonde estaba ken entrenando sale de hay caminando pasa por el centro de la ciudad y ve el laboratorio en del doctor Garmin, que digamos así a sido su único pariente aunque no es de su familia es la persona mas cercana a su familiar por que era un antiguo colega y amigo de su padre, el es la principal razón de que José sepa lo que era su padre y su madre antes del accidente, el para que José no perdiera sus esperanzas les dijo que no era posible que ellos hubieran muerto aunque el cree todo lo contrario, José era huérfano pero no estaba en la calle su amigo Garmin siempre manejo las cuentas del padre de José para que no pasara necesidades. José al ver el lugar decide entrar a saludar al doctor entra y al verlo con una placa de Pietri analizando muestras decide hablarle y lo saluda diciendo:

José: hola señor Garmín como esta

Dr.: bien José y tu

José: bien no me quejo, oiga doctor usted recuerda en el ultimo proyecto que hiso mi padre antes de desaparecer

Dr.: claro yo mismo trabaje en el casi 8 años. Era una micro maquina que era insertada en el torrente sanguíneo para que se esparciera a todo el cuerpo y se mesclase con las células haciendo que todo el cuerpo de esa persona se moviera mas rápido y adquiriera mayor fuerza al activarse con los impulso de adrenalina que son normales en el cuerpo, pero el planeo que fuera capas de ser controlado con solo concentrase en esa acción, imagina un policía poder detener un criminal sin que hubiesen bajas, un bombero rescatar a todo el personal de un edificio en llamas, a un cirujano operar entre los latidos del corazón. Seria fantástico. Pero era un sueño demasiado bueno para ser verdad, la fusión de las células con ese aparato nunca pudo ser útil debido a que el ADN de todos los sujetos de prueba rechazaba ese aparato.

José: ah, sabe doctor quería preguntarle porque en razones de extrema emergencia por instinto me movía con mas agilada y fuerza, pero cree que papa me haya puesto ese aparato a mi

Dr.: pues claro que no tu ADN lo hubiera rechazado de forma inmediata y debido a tu corta edad hubieras muerto a los minutos que ingresara a tu cuerpo, no creo que tu padre hubiera sido tan irresponsable para usarte en sus experimentos y además todos sus estudios y pruebas de que ese aparato existió desaparecieron con la imagen de tu padre

José: pero esta seguro de que hubiera muerto

Dr.: claro, es mas para que estés completamente seguro te are unas pruebas

José: ok, vale

Unos analices de sangre, radiografías y quien sabe que otros estudios mas tarde

Dr.: increíble, pero realmente increíble todavía no creo que tu padre te hubiera usado para salvar el trabajo de su vida, el me decía que tu tenias algo especial pero no sabia que es ahora lo se, estuvo dentro de ti todo este tiempo todavía no me lo creo

José: y entonces que debo hacer para poder ser mas fuerte y rápido, jeje

Dr.: no juegues con esto y además creo que deberías hacer lo que decía tu padre en sus memorias concéntrate para poder controlarlo

José: en pocas palabras me dejas a mi suerte en esto

Después de haber dicho eso José camina pensando en como controlarlo y sale hacia donde estaba ken al ver a ken boxear y realizar unos cuantos golpes contra uno de sus contrincantes ve que la pelea termina con un K.O. a favor de ken se acerca y le dice:

José: oye como estas

Ken: bien, acumulando victorias ya sabes lo de siempre

José: así pues te apuesto la cena a que no eres capas de darme un buen golpe con todas tus fuerzas

Ken: así pues tú lo esquivarías sin problemas, eres más rápido

José: no, te juro que so atrapare con solo mis manos y no me moveré ni un centímetro

Ken: no, no lo hare te voy a dejar un morado en la cara

José: tanto miedo tienes, o es que solo te da pena que tenga mas fuerza que tu

Ken: bueno recuerda que tú lo pediste

José se concentra y se prepara para probar el invento de su padre y ken le pregunta:

Ken: ¿que haces?

José: shhhshhh me concentro

Ken: bueno estas listo

José: naci listo

Ken le lanza un buen derechazo a José quien lo atrapa con la mano pero no funciono lo que pensaba y la fuerza que le aplica ken es tan fuerte que a José se le va la mano para atrás y ken golpea a José fuertemente en la cara, fusto en el ojo la fuerza es tan grande que José termina K.O. y se cae al suelo al despertar ve a ken que le dice que quiere que sean hamburguesa de las grandes y que cuando quisiera invitarlo a cenar que solo se lo pidiera y que lo le pida que lo golpee, José como había dicho paga la cena de los dos y se va para su casa por el camino largo, el que pasa por el parque ya era de noche y hay solo se ven las parejas a esa hora, pasa por medio del parque y ve otra ves asa figura esa chica que lo traía pensativo desde que la vio por ultima ¡ves! Cuando lo golpearon con la pelota de futbol el otro día al ver unas alas, una cola y un pelaje amarillo se sentía confundido pero intrigado, sin poder verla de frente el estaba seguro de que era la misma chica de aquella vez, que alegría invadió de pronto a José tanto que salió hacia afuera en forma de una sonrisa, se acercaba mas y mas cuando le faltaban unos pocos metro y se disponía a saludarla y de pronto un ciclista pasa y choca con el de forma tan fuerte que José se desmaya por una contusión producida por el choque, cuando se levanta y ve al ciclista pidiendo disculpas y preguntando que si esta bien el solo le dice:

José: aun lado estorbo quitad del frente

Mira a su alrededor y dice que paso con la chica que estaba aquí hace un rato. El ciclista solo le responde que ella estaba aquí te vio con el ojo morado e inconsciente y dijo huy pobre no debe ser tu día, te beso en la frente y se fue deseándote que tuvieras mas suerte mañana. José le dice al ciclista suspirando y con un tono muy raro algo haaaaa, sonaba como si estuviera perdidamente enamorado:

José: AHHH ella me beso

Ciclista: si pero ya se fue la conoces, sabes quien es

José: no AHHHH

Ciclista: ¿seguro que estas bien?

José: ¡que si hombre! No molestes

Pero recuerda lo que le dijo el doctor Garmin del aparato que invento su padre y con furia grita:

José: haahahaha oye papa tu invento es basura, no sirve para nada cuando quiero que sirva no sirve, ni siquiera para hablar con una chica pero que clase de tarado gasta 8 años de su vida diseñando basura, esto que tengo en la sangre ¡no sirveeeee!

Después de ese berrinche José se va caminando con una tristeza tremenda por que siempre que tiene oportunidad de hablar con esa chica algo pasa esto solo lo hiso pensar sin cesar toda la noche, pero no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando y tenia que pensar en que le podía servir el invento que su padre hizo. Pero en eso oye su celular sonar con un mensaje del doctor Garmin que decía esto

Mensaje del doctor Garmin: José tu padre un ves me dijo que esa crus que te dio te señalaría el camino que te guaria hacia el, en ese momento interprete ese mensaje de otra manera, pero ya lo entendí el marco de la foto en donde están tu madre, tu padre y tu, la que esta en tu mesa de noche toma tu collar y ábrelo con ella, tu padre le gustaban los acertijos y esa clase de problemas y era bueno para crear ese tipo de cosa si que tenia habilidad para eso.

José enseguida fue e hiso lo que el doctor le había dicho, tomo su collar y lo puso en la puso en la figura de cruz que tenía el marco de la foto, abriéndolo en dos, al abrirlo cae una carta que estaba a dentro del marco escrita con la letra de su padre la carta dice lo siguiente:

Carta del padre de José: José si estas leyendo esto eso significa que en estos momentos no estamos a tu lado, pero recuerda que tu madre y yo siempre te hemos amado y te seguiremos amando hice esta carta por si algo me llegaba a pasar a mi y necesitabas hablar con tu padre, si lees esto ya se que ya descubriste lo que paso con mi proyecto más grande, debes aprender a controlarlo y a manejarlo bien por que ahora tu llevas mi invento dentro de ti y eres quien guarda ahora mi legad, espero que te sirva y que le des un buen uso y que lo uses para el bien, estoy seguro de que te va servir pero recuerda que cuando te sientas mas triste y solo tus padres estaremos velando por ti y de que nosotros te amamos con todo el corazón.

Al leer esto José solo puede dejar salir lágrimas de felicidad por haber leído la carta de su padre y de su madre y por saber que lo querían de verdad. José vuelve a colocarse crus en el cuello repara el marco de la foto y se va a dormir pensando en que mañana será otro día.

Capitulo III: Romance:

_**El amor siempre llega, solo se retrasa un poco a veces**_

El otro día muy temprano José se levanta con un solo pensamiento en su mente (como odio los lunes), como a muchas personas a José los lunes le desagradan. José se levanta de su cama muy temprano pensando en que haría hoy, pero ese pensamiento se disipa rápidamente de su mente con la rutina mañanera y dice:

José: hoy es lunes iré a ver a leo en su practica de tenis

Leo practicaba todos los días de la semana tenis, exceptuando los fines de semana, por que para el eso era una pasión. José sale de su casa para la cancha de tenis, cuando por la calle logra ver en un ciber café a su amigo el doctor Garmin, decide entra al local y beber una taza de café y hablar con el doctor, cuando entra se dirige específicamente hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba su amigo lo ve y lo saluda:

José: hola doctor como esta

Dr.: bien y tu José leíste mi mensaje

José: si, gracias por darme la posibilidad de escuchar a mis padres a través de esa carta

Dr.: ni lo menciones

José: oiga cual es la posibilidad de que el invento de mi padre sea completamente inútil

Dr.: ninguna

José: e estado tratando de usarlo pero no sirve, funciona solo cuando el mismo quiera

Dr.: debe ser cuestión de práctica, trata de usarlo entrenando tus reflejos y tu habilidad sicomotora

José: ok, eso hare

José sale de hay y va hacia la canchan de tenis al llegar hay encuentra a Leo perfeccionando su saque lo ve y le dice:

Leo: hola como estas

José: bien, oye me puedes ayudar a mejorar la forma en la que trapo lazándome pelotas de tenis con todas tus fuerzas, es que quiero jugar beisbol pero no soy bueno atrapando.

Pensó José y dijo esto para que Leo no sospechara nada raro

Leo: ok

Leo comenzó a lanzarle pelotas de tenis lo mas fuerte y rápido que pudo, José al tratar de atraparla solo fallaba e impactaban contra su cuerpo con gran fuerza, esto siguió unas 10 pelotas mas hasta que de ves en cuando José atrapaba una que otra pelota. Esto siguió toda la mañana y la tarde hasta que José lograba atrapar incluso sin tener que mirar la pelota, al final Leo con cara de asombro dice:

Leo: wow si que eres bueno, te veré pronto en las grandes ligas como lo haces

José: que te puedo decir, aprendo rápido

Dicho eso José se despide y decide pasar por donde ken, pero en camino por la calle ve a esa chica que cada vez que el se acercaba a ella algo pasaba pero esta vez seria diferente José mira a su alrededor debido a que no quería ser golpeado por ningún auto que pasara y se dispone a cruzar la calle, cuando de repente el relentizador de tiempo (como el lo había re-bautizado) se dispara haciendo que el pueda darse de cuenta de un auto que viene a toda velocidad, dándole la oportunidad de que José se suba a la acera. Algo que descubrió José es que el relentizador solo funciona por corto tiempo, un minuto para ser exacto, los autos pasan y pasan y cuando ve hacia el otro lado de la calle puede ver que aquella chica se esta alejando el la sigue desde el otro lado de la calle, pero al no poder acercarse mas decide dar un buen uso al invento de su padre atravesando la calle esquivando los autos que pasaban a toda velocidad, el ve todo como en cámara lenta. Llega hacia el otro lado de la acera y se trata de acercar a la chica pero ella cruza la esquina y desaparece de su vista. El queda con muchas dudas y preguntas el decide pasar por el parque con las esperanzas de ver a aquella chica que el estaba buscando. Al llegar hay camina por todos lados hasta que por fin la ve, cerca de donde estaban jugando beisbol unos chicos , el desde lo alto de un árbol la ve a lo lejos, la ve sola y algo retirada de las demás personas , lo que para el no tenia sentido que siempre estuviera sola porque era muy hermosa y poseía un bello par de alas que le daban un aire de misterio, era alguien que José tenia que conocer. El baja del árbol de un salto y camina con mucha cautela y precaución, debido a las cosas que le habían pasado antes. Se acerca a ella y le dice:

José: hola como estas

Chica misteriosa: hola bien, disculpa ¿nos conocemos de alguna parte?

José: bueno, pues imagínate este rostro inconsciente y con un ojo morado

Chica misteriosa: ah, si ya te recuerdo, oye estas bien

José: si no te preocupes por eso

De repente el relentizador de José se activa en su cuerpo permitiéndole darse cuenta de una pelota de beisbol que se dirigía a el a toda velocidad, el la atrapa con una mano y se la lanza de vuelta a sus dueños la chica ve esto y dice:

Chica misteriosa: ¡WOW! Que increíble como la atrapaste si venia detrás de ti y muy rápido, como lo has hecho

José: no se, solo lo hice por cierto podría saber cual es tu nombre

Chica misteriosa: si claro, mi me llamo Mari the CAT y tu

José: mi nombre es José the hedgehog

Mari: mucho gusto en conocerte José

José: de ninguna manera el placer es todo mío Mari

Y de esa manera José y Mari comienzan a hablar para conocerse mejor y en la conversación el le cuenta sobre las cosas que le pasaron al tratar de conocerla en las veces anteriores, entre las palabras José se toma el atrevimiento y le pregunta:

José: oye mari, dime ¿porque casi siempre te veo sola?

Mari: como así, yo también tengo amigos

José: no me entendiste, me refiero que no te veo con ningún otro chico

Mari: acaso me estas preguntando que si tengo novio (con cara de te descubrí ya se por donde vienes)

José: no, no te preguntaba eso (con la cara sonrojada y algo penoso)

Mari: y entonces a que te refieres

José: pues, no importa eso ahora (tratando de cambiar de tema de conversación) dime por que llevas esas alas

Mari: la verdad no lo se porque no puedo recordarlo

José: no puedes recordarlo (cara de intriga) como así

Mari: perdí gran parte de mi infancia y no se en donde están mis padres

José: pero que esta pasando me estas jugando una broma o que! (cara de que esta pasado parece que me están haciendo una broma de mal gusto)

Mari: por que te pones así si solo te estoy contando la verdad (tratando de explicarle)

José: ah si, y que gran parecido tiene con lo que les paso a mi padre y madre (cara de definitivamente me están haciendo una broma)

Mari: que, tus padres también desaparecieron

José: si en un accidente que me dejo en coma durante muchos años, desde hay no los e visto mas

Mari: que raro yo tampoco puedo recordar lo que le paso a mis padres

José: Mari ya se esta haciendo tarde, debería ir me ya a mi casa

Mari: si tienes razón, pero como te vuelvo a ver si con las cosas que te han pasado tratando de verme no dan ganas de salir de casa

José: bueno tienes teléfono al cual poder llamarte?

Mari: si toma el numero y me llamas luego

Y así José y mari se van cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Al llegar a casa José ve un mensaje que le envió el doctor Garmín:

Dr.: oye José necesito que nos veamos en mi laboratorio mañana temprano

José: (piensa en voz alta) pero que querrá ahora es raro que es raro de el que lo llamara tan a menudo. Ah pasare mañana por hay

Y así mismo en la mañana siguiente, José va para el laboratorio de su buen amigo el doctor y al llegar hay lo ve leyendo el periódico y le dice:

José: hola, que sucede señor Garmín

Dr.: he dime pudiste hacer funcionar el invento de tu padre

José: si como lo supo incluso lo nombre relentizador de tiempo

Dr.: bueno te estuve siguiendo y grabando con una cámara de ultra velocidad para verificar que el invento de tu padre servía

José: ¡que! Pero que esta enfermo o que

Dr.: no te alteres era solo por la ciencia

José: bueno y para eso me llamo

Dr.: no era para decirte que te engañe el aparato de tu padre son dos partes aquí esta l otra

Sacando de un estante un gran estuche que adentro tenía una espada y un guante

José: me esta jugando una broma o que ni que mi padre fuera herrero para hacer una espada y además que pasa con ese guante

Dr.: tu padre invento también una espada que tiene también la misma tecnología, pero lo que hace es magnificar la fuerza, la velocidad y además hace que el tiempo del relentizador dure más. Y el guante hace que lo puedas controlar mejor

José: en cerio

Dr.: si, pero descarto estas debido a que nunca funciono su invento, bueno no hasta ahora

José: déjeme probarlos

José se pone el guante y toma la espada se queda viendo el guante que tenía en la muñequera una especie de joya verde parecía una esmeralda, era de color verde y brillaba. El doctor lo ve y le pregunta:

Dr.: José tenemos que hacer unas pruebas de rutina para ver si funcionan los tres juntos estas de acuerdo con eso

José: si, vale que tengo que hacer

Dr.: Bueno tengo que lanzarte objetos de muy gran velocidad y de pequeño diámetro, que van desde un perdigón hasta una bala de rifle de asalto, ¿estas seguro de que quieres continuar?

José: si porque quiero probar si de verdad funciona todo esto que invento mi padre

Y así José y Garmín fueron para en pequeño polígono que tenia el doctor en el segundo piso de su laboratorio el empieza a disparar desde piedras con una resortera pasando por perdigones de goma, puntura y acero, inclusive hasta una flecha con un arco y todos los desviaba José con su nueva espada, pero todos eran muy lentos como para probar su espada.

Dr.: José lo siguiente es una bala calibre 9mm, no quiero tener que hacerlo

José: vamos todo lo que me lanzo lo pude haber esquivado sin necesidad de la espada o el guante

Dr.: pero escúchame los riesgos son muy grandes, no voy a hacerlo

José: ya sabe lo que dicen, el que no se arriesga no gana

Dr.: Pero aun así

José: solo hazlo (gritando)

Dr.: Esta bien lo hare

El doctor le tiembla la mano y sierra los 2 ojos, dispara y el a no oír es sonido del acero contra el acero solo se imagina lo peor y empieza a llorar y a gritar que he hecho, que hice José le pregunta:

José: y por que llora

El se voltea y al ver a José de pie con la bala en la mano solo dice

Dr.: que increíble habilidad no lo puedo creer, como lo has hecho

José: fue fácil solo me concentre y vi la baja como prácticamente se detenía en el aire. Bueno probemos con la artillería pesada

Dr.: si

El doctor toma el rifle y dispara. José activa el relentizador y ve como viaja la baja por el aire, extiende su espada y la desvía dándole un giro a su espada

Dr.: magnifico José tu padre es un gran científico y inventor, que me perdone si alguna vez dude de el alguna vez

José: bueno, ahora tengo un problema

Dr.: ¿Cuál es?

José: que como salgo de aquí cargando un espada por pleno centro de la ciudad

Dr.: si te concentras podrás llegar a tu casa y niciquiera te verán, pero debes darle un buen uso a lo que te estoy entregando, recuerda que tu padre a si lo quisiera

José: si ok eso are

José sale de hay y le pasa por enfrente a la gente que debido a que estaban inmóviles no lo veían José llego a su casa y decidió practicar con ella porque el estaba seguro de que ayudaría a la sociedad con ella como hubiera querido sus padres, media hora después, para el fue casi como dos días. José sale de su casa vuelto un experto en el manejo de la espada y decide salir a ver que pasa. José se lleva la espada en la espalda con una funda, y la gente que lo ve solo lo ignoran como a cualquier persona decide pasar por donde se encontraba Ken par mostrársela pero recibe un mensaje de mari que dice que quiere que se vean en el parque dentro de 30 minutos José así lo hace y se para haya al llegar busca a Mari, al verla el le dice:

José: hola, mari como estas

Mari: bien, oye que es eso que llevas en la espalda

José: es una espada que me regalo mi padre

Mari: (ilusionada) viste a tus padres

José: no esto me lo dejo antes de que los perdiera

Mari: ah, puedo verla

José: si claro tómala

Al dársela se le cae de las manos a Mari y dice:

Mari: cielos que fuerte eres, esta espada si que es pesada no puedo levantarla

José: Mari, te tengo que preguntar algo

Mari: si dime que es

José: pues, eh este, quieres salir a un día de campo con migo (con la cara mas roja que un tomate)

Mari: si claro cuando vamos

José: que te parece el viernes que viene

Mari: si claro suena fantástico

José: me alegra que digas eso

De repente a Mari la llaman a su celular unas amigas y ella le pregunta a José que si no le importaba que fuera porque parecía que era importante, José solo dice:

José: si claro ve no importa nos vemos luego

Mari: gracias, José nos vemos luego

Y así Mari le da un beso en la mejilla de despedida a José y el simplemente se queda paralizado de la emoción (Nota del autor: jajaja no es irónico que el chico que ve al mundo quedarse inmóvil, se quede inmóvil ante un beso en la mejilla). José: al reacciona solo salta de alegría y deja salir un grito de felicidad diciendo:

José: ¡SIIIIIIIIII! (gritando a los cuatro vientos)

José, se va a su casa a planear su cita porque quería que fuera simplemente perfecta, a llegar hay solo puede pensar en eso pero por su mente pasa la preocupación de que nunca había salido con una chica antes esta seria su primera cita y habla para si mismo con estas dudas, que voy a hacer, cuando llegue que le digo, a donde la llevo, que hago cuando llegue hay y un sinfín de preguntas de esa misma índole. Decide preguntarles a sus 2 mejores amigos en la vida ken t Leo, toma su teléfono y les envía el mismo mensaje a los 2:

Hola, ven rápido a mi casa que es urgente, es de vida o muerte, así que date prisa soy José.

Al llegar vemos a Ken y a Leo alarmados, ven a José y el les dice:

José: hola como están (a los 2)

Leo: que, cual es la emergencia

Ken: si dime que te pasa que nos hiciste venir corriendo hasta acá

José: es que…

Ken: que, que pasa

José: tengo una cita

Ken y Leo: ¡QUE!, i para eso nos llamaste

José: si, es una emergencia, es que es mi primera cita

Al oír eso sus dos mejores amigos del alma solo se echan a reír con carcajadas fuertes que se escuchaban en los alrededores. Leo lo ve y dice:

Leo: bueno pasemos para que bachiller amor te de unas clases

Ken: (en su mente) pero si este a tenido mas citas desastrosas que el mismo Desastre Date

Ellos pasan a la casa de José y se sientan todos en el sofá, al estar hay ken le dice a José:

Ken: bueno, primero lo primero. Debes decirme cuanto quieres a esa chica

José: bueno, no se creo que bastante

Leo: como que no sabes la quieres o no

José: si, pero es complicado

Ken: por que

José: es que esa chica tiene ese no se que, que te atrae a ella

Leo: la conoces, sabes lo que le gusta a ella

José: bueno yo, no la conozco muy bien

Ken: y cuanto tiempo tienes conociendo da

José: bueno como una semana, pero casi no se nada de ella

Ken: primero tienes que pensar a donde la vas a llevar y cuanto tiempo piensas que durara la cita

Leo: José que tal si la llevas al lago en esta época es muy hermoso los atardeceres hay, como para enamorarse

José: y entonces que la llevo de tarde o que

Ken: no!, tienes que llevarla temprano

José: ¡ah! Y a que hora la llevo

Leo: fácil, en la mañana como por las 9:00 AM

Leo: segundo tienes que saber que vas a hacer cuando ya estén hay

Ken: es cierto, deberías invitarle el almuerzo hay, a orillas del lago como un picnic

José: y después que tengo que hacer

Ken: eso lo dejo a tu criterio debe ser algo que puedan hacer los dos y que no la aburra

Leo: y ahora lo mas importante, tienes que hablarle bonito, decirle uno que otro cumplido y si no se te ocurre nada que decirle dile algo que la haga reír, pero no puedes decirle mas de un chiste porque ella va a perder la buena imagen que tiene de ti

Ken: impresiónala, hazle saber que tu eres alguien especial y único en su corazón, pero sin exagerar y sin hacer que ella se sienta menos que tu

José: ok eso hare amigos gracias, pero como se si ella me quiere después de todo eso

Leo: tienes que hablarle cerca busca cualquier pretexto para acercarte a ella si que ella se asuste, después de que estés cerca dile cosas que tienen que ver con el tema de forma indirecta

Ken: después de eso tienes que acercarte a ella para darle un beso

José: como se cuando darle el beso

Ken: tienes que acercar tu cara hacia su rostro, pero guardando cierta distancia si ves que ella se acerca mas a ti, te mueves lentamente hacia sus labios y después la besas

Leo: en el lago puedes nadar con ella, pero si su traje de baño le queda increíblemente espectacular, no te quedes mirándola como si quisieras comértela con los ojos

Ken: dicho esto creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que saber para pasar un buen rato romántico con ella

Leo: así que no lo arruines

José: gracias chicos, por su ayuda no saben lo feliz que me hacen

Dicho esto José toma su teléfono y llama a mari, par el sonido de espera rea desesperante para el fueron los 30 segundos más largos de su vida, contesta mari y dice:

Mari: hola José como estas

José: bien mari, dime que te parece si vamos para el lago este viernes

Mari: me parece una excelente idea, llevo traje de baño o algo más

José: si, digo si quieres nadar en el lago con migo

Mari: ¿no tengo problemas con eso? Verdad

José: claro que no

Mari: entonces es un hecho, iremos el viernes para el lago

José: si yo te paso a buscar

Mari: ok nos vemos luego

José se despide de ken y Leo que ya se iban para su casa, José se queda solo en su casa pensando en que iba a hacer en la cita, el se preparo en los días restante para poder asegurar la cita perfecta. Los días pasaban y para José era una espera que parecía interminable. Hasta que por fin el tan anhelado día llego, José ve hacia un rincón y ve a su espada y su guitarra y dice para el mismo:

José: que me llevo la espada o la guitarra, ah! Que difícil decisión pero me llevare mejor la guitarra

José toma su guitarra y empieza a tocar una canción que la tenia preparada para interpretársela Mari, era muy temprano y de pronto se le pasó por su mente una cosa, que no tenía auto y que el lago quedaba muy lejos. Decide ir al laboratorio de su buen amigo el doctor Garmín para que le prestara su auto, tan rápido como el podía al llegar hay ve a su buen amigo y lo saluda:

José: hola, como esta

Dr.: hola, estoy bien que sucede José que vienes a verme tan temprano

José: necesito que haga un pequeño favor que se lo voy a agradecer eternamente

Dr.: que quieres

José: me puede prestar su auto por el día de hoy

Dr.: ¿como dices?

José: es que tengo una cita con la chica de mis sueños y la invite al lago, pero esta muy lejos para ir a pie

Dr.: jajaja esta es tu primera cita

José: deje de reírse que esto es ¡cerio!

Dr.: esta bien es que me da mucha gracia, recuerdo mi primera cita con una chica, AH! Que tiempos aquellos (recordando)

José: entonces me lo va a prestar

Dr.: claro que no, lo están reparando en el taller

José: ¡QUE! (gritando). Que voy a hacer ahora

Dr.: bueno hay algo

José: que, que tiene

Dr.: pues mi motocicleta

José: tiene una motocicleta que me pueda prestar (con ojos llenos de esperanzas)

Dr.: si pero tiene mucha potencia crees poder controlarla

José: claro, pues quien es el único que puede desviar una bala aquí.

Dicho eso el Garmín le entrega las llaves a José quien sale de hay disparado a toda velocidad en esa motocicleta, pasa por la casa de Leo, porque en el trascurso de la semana el le dijo a José que lo ayudaría con la comida para el picnic, porque el era un gran cocinero y un aprendiz de chef. José llega a casa de Leo cuando lo ve le dice:

José: oye Leo ya me hiciste el favor que te pedí

Leo: si, aquí esta tómalo

Leo le entrega a José una canasta con comida y bebidas adentro, el la abre y ve toda la deliciosa comida que Leo le preparo, de hay se dirige hacia su casa para ir a buscar su guitarra y el resto de las cosas que iba a llevar. Las toma y se pone en marcha rumbo hacia el parque en donde el había acordado verse con Mari, al llegar hay Mari lo ve y le dice:

Mari: ¡oye José por aquí!

José: ah, (gira la cabeza en la dirección en la que se encuentra Mari) si voy para allá

Mari: wow!, que linda es tu motocicleta

José: bueno, no es mía, es un buen amigo mío

Mari: y te la presto, quien es

José: es un viejo amigo de la familia, de echo se podría decir que hasta ahora es mi pariente mas cercano.

Mari: ah, ok

José: estas lista para irnos

Mari: si pero vamos a llegar muy tarde el lago esta demasiado lejos de aquí

José: no te preocupes, llegaremos en unos minutos

Y así Mari se sube con José y parten los dos rumbo al lago, José, al ver que iban muy lento decide acelerar y le pregunta a Mari:

José: ¿acelero más?

Mari: y porque no as comenzado a acelera, a esta velocidad nunca llegaremos

José al ori esto le dice:

José: sujétate, que vamos a ir a todo lo que da esta motocicleta

Al decir esto Mari se sujeta fuertemente a la cintura de José y José acelera a lo máximo que alcanzaba la motocicleta cuando el velocímetro llega a 160KM/H, José decide activar el relentizador para poder controlarla mejor. En este estado José decide acelerar aun mas, hasta que se podían oír los gritos de miedo y emoción de Mari:

Mari: ¡WUUUUJUUUU, AAAAAA MAS RAPIDO! (Mari gritando de emoción y miedo)

El viaje continuo así unos 15 minutos, al llegar al lago José le dice a Mari:

José: ves te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo

Mari: oye José dime, a ti te gusta la velocidad cierto

José: nooo, a mi nunca como crees (con un tono sarcástico). Aunque que acaso tu no eras la que quería que fuera mas rápido

Mari: jeje (con una sonrisa en el rostro )

José: bueno vamos un lugar especial que conozco que es muy bello

De hay José y Mari se van para un lugar que se encontraba en la parte este del lago que aunque era un lugar poco visitado mantenía una espectacular vista del lugar. Al llegar hay José extiende un mantel en el piso en donde colocan la canasta y el resto de las cosas, Mari ve a José, quien veía el lago sin decirle nada solo contemplaba el paisaje y le dice:

Mari: oye quieres nadar un rato

José: si claro

Mari: ok déjame ponerme mi traje de baño y te alcanzo en el agua

José: AH, si claro esta por allá mientras tanto (tratando de ser caballeroso)

2 minutos después

Mari: José ya puedes venir para acá

José solo se queda boca abierta al ver tal magnificencia y recuerda inmediatamente lo que su amigo Leo le avía dicho, que no se la comiera con los ojos reacciona y le dice:

José: ¡wow! Que bien te ves

Mari: gracias, tu tampoco te ves mal

José: gracias (con las mejillas rojas)

Mari se acerca a la orilla del agua con algo de precaución, mientras que José simplemente salta lo más alto que puede hacia el agua sumergiéndose en el agua y salpicando a Mari, que por la reacción de ella el agua como que estaba fría, cuando mari entra al agua a José se le ocurre impresionarla con un salto desde una gran roca que se encontraba en medio del lago perfecta para hacer clavados, José se sube y le dice a Mari:

José: oye Mari mira esto

José se lanza haciendo un clavado perfecto, Mari le dice:

Mari: ahora es mi turno

Mari se lanza haciendo un mejor clavado que el de José con unas vueltas en el aire, José con el afán de impresionarla se sube a un árbol que se encontraba en el borde del lago uno mas alto que la roca que se encontraba en el medio, José se sube al árbol, Mari solo lo ve en eso José sube a la rama mas alta y se balancea, al balancearse la rama se rompe y hace que José se caiga de cabeza y se golpee con el resto de las ramas que se encontraban debajo de la que se rompió, al llegar al agua José se hunde como una piedra. Mari lo ve todo y simplemente no hace nada, al ver que José sale flotando boca abajo se alarma y se mueve a salvarlo, lo toma y lo saca del agua, José estando inconsciente escucha la vos de Mari en su mente como un ángel después José despierta y le pregunta a Mari que había pasado y ella le responde:

Mari: nada solo te caíste del árbol casi te ahogas, pero te pude sacar del agua

José: gracias, espero que me perdones se que debe ser la peor cita de tu vida (estando en el regazo de mari)

Mari: no, no es la peor, es mas niciquiera es mala solo es diferente. Oye quieres almorzar ya

José: si claro

José se levanta y toma la canasta de picnic saca unos sándwiches saca unas bebidas, empieza comer Mari y el, el no puede dejar de mirar a Mari, mientras ella mordida a mordida estaba devorando un sándwiches. Al ver que ya estaba haciéndose tarde, y el sol ya no le faltaba mucho para empezar a esconderse el horizonte el le pregunta:

José: Mari, ¿te gusta la música?

Mari: claro que si, ¿a quien no?

José: bueno, ya vengo

Moviéndose hacia donde esta la motocicleta, José toma el estuche de su guitarra, abriéndolo saca su guitarra clásica y acercándose a Mari comienza a tocar una bella canción, con una melodía incomparable y una letra tan emotiva que juntas hacen una majestuosa composición, José comienza a cantar:

En medio de una riña  
ya casi al terminar  
uno habla y el que escucha no para de llorar  
y en su mirada triste de desamor y pena  
descubre de repente  
que el otro lo destierra.

El que ha perdido todo  
ya fuera de lugar  
arruma en su maleta  
la ropa sin planchar  
su corazón herido  
empieza a latir fuerte  
mientras que el otro ajeno  
ni late por su suerte...  
Corro  
Y lejos uno de otro  
en busca de otras gentes,  
dos corazones rotos en mundos diferentes  
descubren otra vida,  
descubren otras cosas  
y empiezan otra vez...  
Dos corazones Dos historias.

Quien quiso ser más libre  
que el que jugo a su modo  
aquel que no sentía lo que sentía el otro  
vagando por las calles  
siempre aturdido y solo,  
comienza a darse cuenta  
que lo ha perdido todo.

Y aquellas cosas simples  
que nunca dio importancia  
le comen la cabeza  
le empiezan a hacer falta  
y ahora en su derrota  
por que perdió la apuesta  
descubre que la vida  
le esta pasando cuentas.  
Corro  
Y lejos uno de otro  
en busca de otras gentes,  
dos corazones rotos en mundos diferentes  
descubren otra vida,  
descubren otras cosas  
y empiezan otra vez...  
Dos corazones Dos historias.  
Corro  
Y lejos uno de otro  
en busca de otras gentes,  
dos corazones rotos en mundos diferentes  
descubren otra vida,  
descubren otras cosas  
y empiezan otra vez...  
Dos corazones Dos historias.

Y empiezan otra vez...  
Dos corazones Dos historias...

Al terminar la canción José logra ver como unas pequeñas lagrimas de alegría se escapan por el rostro de Mari, el sol se empieza a ocultase en el horizonte y los colores del atardecer de pueden ver era como si un artista estuviera pintando su mas bella obra de arte el paisaje del lago con ese cielo era extremadamente hermoso, en eso Mari le dice:

Mari: ¡eso fue muy lindo de tu parte José!

José: gracias, creí que una chica tan linda como tu se merecía algo igual

Mari: como dices, (con su rostro sonrojado de una forma muy leve)

José: ah, nada, nada (con la cara roja)

Mari: jeje

José: ¿que lindo es este lugar no? (tratando de cambiar de tema de conversación)

Mari: si este lugar es muy bonito, gracias por a verme traído aquí

José: no importa solo quería compartir este lugar tan hermoso con alguien especial para mi

Al caer la noche José y mari parten hacia la ciudad, al llegar haya José deja a Mari en su casa y Mari se baja de la motocicleta se acerca a José y le dice:

Mari: esta tarde fue fantástica, gracias por todo

José: ni lo menciones, para mi fue mas que un placer pasar la tarde a tu lado, nos vemos luego

José empieza a acercarse a Mari más y más, hasta que sus caras están separadas a la mínima distancia, tan solo unos cuantos centímetros pero de pronto José empieza a retroceder por razones que el no comprende, pero Mari se acerca a el rápidamente y le da un beso, un beso apasionado, José solo se queda en blanco después Mari se dice:

Mari: hasta pronto amigo (despidiéndose de el)

Paso como un minuto y José todavía inmóvil, empieza poco a poco formarse una gran sonrisa en su rostro después José grita a los cuatro vientos:

José: SIIIIIII!, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWOOOOWOWOWU (con una tremenda felicidad, que si la alegría explotara José acabaría con el mundo en ese momento)

José parte en la motocicleta a toda velocidad, en ese momento José era feliz, no tenía ninguna preocupación al llegar a su casa abre la puerta guarda la motocicleta del doctor en el garaje y se lanza de un salto al sofá, toma la foto de sus padres y les dice:

José: si me vieran ahora estarían orgullosos (hablándole a la foto de sus padres)

José se recuesta en el sofá y comienza a pensar en la cita, en sus amigos, en su familia y en su persona especial, José piensa esto:

José: bueno aunque no soy su novio o algo parecido, al menos se que soy algo impórtate para ella, ¡SI!

Y así se la pasa José pensando en lo que vivió este día hasta quedarse dormido con el único pensamiento de que mañana será un nuevo día y será aun mejor.

**FIN**

Nota: esta obra es una creación mía inspirada por distintas fuentes, la historia la forma por inspiración que tome de sucesos que atestigüe, fragmentos de mi vida y el resto fue solo emoción, imaginación y creatividad.

La reacción de Mari the CAT al escuchar la canción que le canta José the Hedgehog fue la misma que sentí yo cuando escuche esa canción por primera vez la canción se llama dos corazones, dos historias. Iba a poner una de las mías pero no las tengo registradas aun y no quiero que me la roben.

Mensaje para Marisol Aragonés López: cuando la noche es mas oscura es el momento en que el sol sale y brilla con más fuerza, no te preocupes por lo que otros hagan o digan cada quien sabe que es lo que es y hace.


End file.
